


I'll be home for Christmas

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a snowstorm over Britain and John doesn't know if Sherlock will make it home in time for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home for Christmas

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

It had been snowing for days on end now and all of Britain was covered with a thick layer of snow and ice; it was freezing cold. People who needed to get they’re Christmas shopping were slipping and sliding through the streets if they could get through at all; cars got stuck into the snow and public transport came at a standstill except for the tube but it was so crowded in there. It kept on snowing and the layer of snow became thicker by the minute.

Mrs H stood by the window and was looking outside ‘How am I going to get to my sisters at Christmas now?’ she said shaking her head.

‘I don’t think you can’ John said looking up from his laptop.

Mrs H turned around to look at him ‘And what about Sherlock? Where is he?’

‘He’s still in Wales Mrs H’ John said with a sigh.

‘Oh dear’ Mrs H said wringing her hands nervously ‘and is he going to make it on time you think?’

‘Well you know Sherlock and Christmas’ John shook his head.

‘Yes that’s why I asked’

Mrs H left after a while to phone her sister and John tried not to think about spending Christmas alone. After all; Sherlock had one more day to make it home. He hadn’t thought it or his phone beeped.

Text from Sherlock: Don’t think I’ll make it in time. Don’t mind if you make other plans. SH

John stared at his phone. For God’s sake Sherlock, he thought, a little bit more concern wouldn’t be unbecoming.

Before he could answer Mrs H came in; ‘Oh John, I just phoned my sisters and they’re just coming to get me tonight isn’t that wonderful!’ she looked so happy that John was happy for her even though it meant he would be alone for Christmas.

‘It is Mrs H’ he smiled.

‘I’ll go pack’ she said running out the door. ‘Oh John’ she said peeping her head back in ‘you’re welcome to join us’

‘No thanks Mrs H I’ll wait for Sherlock to come home’ John said determined.

‘If you’re sure, love’

‘I am Mrs H, thanks’

John picked up his phone and texted Sherlock; don’t have other plans, I’ll be here. Hope you make it back in time for Christmas dinner. John

When he sent the text he knew he had to do some grocery shopping first. So when Mrs H left for her sisters he walked out with her to walk to the shop for some Christmas shopping.

Not many people were on the streets but those who were, were more gliding and falling in the snow than walking. John had to hold on to lampposts and window-sills not to fall down. He had to take huge steps into the thick layer of snow to get ahead. He helped some older woman get up when she fell down and it took forever to reach the shops. He reached Tesco after an hour of struggling through the snow which normally took him 15 minutes. Tesco was filled with people, some who came to do their Christmas shopping and some who came to rest for a while. John only hoped there would be some groceries left to make Christmas dinner because the trucks with new stock couldn’t come as much as they were used to. He just chose some things that were easy to cook in case Sherlock didn’t make it and he wouldn’t feel like cooking anyway.  
He paid and packed his groceries in some bags and made his way back to Baker Street again. It started to snow even harder and the wind gathered strength. It was a real snowstorm now and John struggled his way back home, which took even longer this time. He was so cold and when he finally made it home he was shivering all over.

John made it up the stairs and into the apartment and even could put all the groceries away but he was so cold. He lit the fireplace, took a blanket and after he’d made some tea he sat in front of the fire under his blanket in his chair. The snowstorm was blowing really hard outside and there was no way Sherlock could make it home, so he thought.

‘So much for our first Christmas as a couple together’ John softly said with a sigh.

He snuggled under his blanket; it would be dark soon and only the Christmas tree was lit. His feet began to thaw in front of the fire and John sighed. He started to feel his toes again. It was Christmas Eve and he sat there all alone feeling a bit sorry for himself sipping his tea. He looked at his phone for the gazzilionth time but no message from Sherlock. John had to face it; this would be a lonely Christmas. He was finally beginning to feel all warm and fuzzy and his eyes were closing slowly and he drifted into a restless sleep.

He dreamt about Sherlock trying to make to make his way home through the snowstorm and getting caught in the middle of it. His car broke down and he was walking along the motorway through thick layers of snow; his feet sinking deeper and deeper. Until the snow was covering his head entirely and he disappeared into the snow completely. John tried to scream Sherlock’s name but when he opened his mouth he had a mouth filled with snow. He tried to kick and push the big mountain of snow away that was covering him as well but he couldn’t. He wanted to help Sherlock but he couldn’t get near him because the snow was now on top of John as well.

‘John, John wake up, John’

John was still fighting the big lump of snow holding him down.

‘John wake up’

John kept hearing Sherlock’s voice in his dream and felt a tug on his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open to see Sherlock standing there, snow glistening in his curls and on his coat.

‘Sherlock, are you back?’ John softly said.

‘Yes I am’ Sherlock simply said.

‘But how? There’s a snowstorm out’

‘It helps having a brother who can pull some strings’ Sherlock said.

John sat upright and rubbed his eyes. When he looked in the room he saw snow on the floor next to the window. ‘Why is there snow in the room?’ he asked pointing.

‘I came in to find the window had blown open and snow was blowing inside. You have to change John, you’re soaking wet’

‘So are you. You made it Sherlock’

‘Yes I did’

‘I don’t get how you did’

‘It wasn’t easy trust me but I couldn’t leave you here alone could I?’

John smiled not feeling how cold he was again. The wind had blown the fire out as well and it was freezing cold but Sherlock was home, he had come home for him. He sat in his chair shivering with his eyes closed and didn’t feel Sherlock arms wrapped around him, carrying him to the bathroom until he felt Sherlock starting to undress him.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked Sherlock.

‘I thought that was obvious’ Sherlock said undressing John further turning the shower on.

‘Are you that eager to shag me?’ John giggled.

‘I don’t think you are in a shape to ‘shag’ anyone’ Sherlock said raising his eyebrow looking up and down at John.

John had to agree with that. He stood there shivering so hard that he couldn’t undress himself and even Sherlock had a hard time with that.  
When John was undressed Sherlock put a dressing gown over him to keep him warm and set him down on a chair and started to undress himself.

‘So shagging after all?’ John quivered.

Sherlock didn’t say anything but instead held John very tight and went under the shower with him. John sighed with delight. He finally got warm again. The body heat from Sherlock defrosted him immediately.

‘God Sherlock this is the best Christmas present ever’ John sighed putting his head against Sherlock’s chest.

‘Oh, right, sorry about that’ Sherlock said rubbing John’s back warm ‘I didn’t have time to buy you one’

‘You don’t have to give me any present Sherlock, you being home is enough’ John said satisfied.

‘Right’ Sherlock said.

At that precise moment one of their neighbours decided to turn his radio up and ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’ played all through the building.

John smiled ‘See?’ he said ‘It couldn’t be a better Christmas’

He looked up at Sherlock seeing his curls all wet and took his hand through them knowing very well Sherlock didn’t like that.  
Sherlock looked at John and smiled back. He leaned over to kiss John on his lips and whispered ‘Merry Christmas John’

‘Merry Christmas Sherlock’ John said pressing his lips on Sherlock’s.


End file.
